Hell's Knights
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy,Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson became the Hell's knights when they were abandoned,neglected and mostly Anger. Devils and hunters who are guarding and protected the whole universe from against the whole universe. They are a group of hunters but saving of who they really are. contains dangers,hilarious and mostly chaos planning and fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sitting on his bedroom. He saw his parents happy with his twin brother and boy who lived Aidan Potter. Harry clenched his fist, as he hated his brother but afterwards he watched his parents and friends who was boasting. Aidan got everything,while him..nothing but second hand. When Aidan made a mistakes,the Potters accused Harry for what he did that he didn't do it on the first place. He did remember that he punched Aidan on the mouth but somehow,he felt sad. His godfathers are seemingly forgetting him for the rest. He hated hated everything but somehow..he had one thing. Leave. Harry eventually grab his things and made a map on his own.

He tiptoed on the staircase and exit on the back door. He eventually ran as fast as he can. Away from the Potters. Harry needed a break. He is near on the forest, but he stopped when he heard a voice coming from the forest. He went there and followed the voices until he entered the cave. He stopped when he saw a black ball containing some black aura along with red until it called to him.

'' _Who are you?''_

 _''_ ''I'm Harry. Harry Potter...and you are?''

'' _I have no name but apparently i am an ord that transforms someone into their wished.''_

 _''_ What would i call you?''said Harry

'' _It depends if you wanted but why are you running away?''_

''How do you know?'' Harry asked

' _'I know a lot of things from you...i watched you from afar... if you wanted to know the real me...i am a devil.''_

 _''_ A devil?.'' Harry asked

''Yes _...a some of the knightly squad. We devils used to save the innocents that was protected by God. We make of who we are. We fight for what's rights and save me any creatures who destroyed the living creatures that surround us. We hunt and fought like what God intended to us..but your not just the one..there are four of them waiting to come to them.''_

''Your a devil but i heard that Devils are always bad?'' Harry asked

'' _Some are not. We rebelled of who we are from the start but we cared of who surround us...if you wanted to become a devil...then you return not as a Harry Potter but a powerful one of who you are to begin with. I'll teach you of what is become. I will make you stronger if you accepted me.''_

Harry felt his head until he reach his hand where he holds the orb until he agree yes. The orb lightened up causing Harry to felt the pain within him but sooner the Aura entered him. His screams were both heard until his eyes turned red and black wings appeared into his back until he turned into a orb began to shatters until Harry's room exploded causing the adults to heard of what happened. They went to Harry's room,but once they reach there it thrown them with a powerful wards. They used different spells to get there but it was unused as well. The Potters and the others heard the missing kids disappeared. One Harry Potter. Two Draco Malfoy. Three Hermione Granger and the last one Pansy Parkinson. Their entire families looks for them but nothing was heard from them...Nothing even the years have passed they came back with a strong vengeance upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters:**

 **Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter/ Hell Lightning. Leader of the Hell's Knights**

 **Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy/ Hell Dragon. The second commander of the Hell's Knights**

 **Emma Watson as Hermione Granger / Hell Knightress . The third commander of Hell's Knights**

 **Genevieve Gaunt as Pansy Parkinson / Hell Rideress. The fourth and the last member of Hell's Knights.**

 **It is said that Hell needed to make more guardian's to protect its world from its chaos mode. The orb where the devils choose the correct ones without hesitating. It choose of who it was choosing for the better. the war may be in stoppable but the 4 Hell's knights and its true protectors are on their way to created more parth and fury of what they become to be. This was their own story.**

A person was running through the ends of the woods. The air was been identified as well but apparently,the person escaped from the crime ,he wanted to continue to run and run as well until lightning was emerging through the screamed but the looked and saw Rideress who was smirking evilly.

"Its over for you now...Dolohov."said Rideress who came

"Your never going to catch me."Dolohov growled but it was interrupted when a strongly pair of arms came and grab Dolohov and punch him.

"Trying to escape from who you are? I think that is a not short of the valid idea. I wonder if you could survive Hell for this."Dragon smirked until he throws him to the ground.

Dolohov cough but he continue to crawl while his legs are both broken and crawling was the only solution,he had but he was caught by a lance from his leg and thrown into the saw the two walking towards him but Dolohov looked up and saw the third person,who kicked him and dumped him on the ground..hardly breathing.

"Well what do we have here! Hell did send us another sending through the ground as well."Knightress smirked evilly as the three looked at Dolohov.

"You three can't kill me...wtih that..."Dolohov grabbed his wand but his hand was hit by a large combat boot. He looked up and saw Lightning infront of him.

Lightning grabbed the wand from his hands despite Dolohov pleading to let go but the 4 shook their heads but they grab their swords instead of what is was feared,as sweat came but his hand was stuck.

"Trying to escaped when we are to send you down as well."Lighning snarled until he snapped the wand into two halves putting it to the ground despite Dolohov's eyes.

"Please...mercy."Dolohov pleaded

"Since when did you begged for Mercy? You didn't...you just killed of what is happening towards Muggles and other creatures that we guarded."said Knightress but Dragon smirked

"I wish for you as well Dolohov but going to hell is a painfull and full of misery where you will survived everyday without any helped of who you are encountered to be." Dragon said

"You can't escape us..even we are watching you..yet you disobeyed the whole scenario."Rideress quote and looked at Lightning who just grab his sword

"No one can escaped Hell's Knights."said Lightning until both of them raised their swords and killed Dolohov despite his pleading but mercy .

Lighning,Dragon,Knightress and Rideress shook their heads in dismay towards Dolohov. ,but it was to late as the sound echoed through the entire night while the wind was grushing towards the end of the night.

 _"Damn_ Dolohov's body was found."Mad eye tossed the files on James Potter who was the head Auror

"And any news who did it?."James asked while looking on the files which the lead Aurors looked at the picture where Dolohov's body was was covered in sword slashed but blood was there and the worlds are both written.

 _Those who was punishing for their crime will be sent through their damnation._

 _"_ Any reports who might attacked him?"James asked

"Nothing but most of all...i heard from the muggle neighborhood that Dolohov was running through the woods by 4 people who are both dark."said Sirius

"4 people again?."James asked while flipping the pages.

".Hey...how was Aiden doing?"Sirius asked

 _"He_ learned from Dumbledore about the whole time. I swear that boy had beginning to be a protector of the light but enough of that...we still have no idea who attacked and killed Dolohov."James replied

"Daily Prophet was been reported and it was spreading towards the community now."said Sirius

"Wonder of who those people are be?"James wondered.

 _Somewhere._

The entire kitchen of the Manor was beginning to make into noristics was sipping coffe but he opened the Daily Prophet.

"Wow...we did make it larger than expected."said Draco as he tossed the Daily Prophet to Hermione

"Hmm terrible of what he did last night...i bet the Aurors along with the Prder of the Phoenix is on the round of applause of who we are?" Hermione wondered

"That we attacked Dolohov last night with our different identities? That could be better."said Pansy as she eaten the bread.

"Funny to realize it Pans but somehow we dis make it worse than we taught."Draco replied until the door opens seeing Harry. ".Let me guess we made the Aurors go wanted again?"

"Nope...but Daily Prophet announce the Death of Dolohov when we killed him."said Harry

"Remind me when we we,re on the road of doing things?"Hermione asked

"Yeah i remember that."

Over the years Harry had searched the other ones that was chosen by Hell's knights but apparently they did and left their families. They followed where they are taken their training on both became brutal knights and deadly Killers who went to Quest. While their quest,they didn't abandoned each fight for each other. They took several but deadly training between hell and heaven until they mastered it. Both of the 4 made a family of their own. Right now they were on the Manor outside town where no one who would suspicious of the 4 mysterious people.

"Want some juice?"Pansy asked

"Better."Harry replied

They both eat and chatted their rest of their lives. Their lives caught some hilarious moments of disturbings and other stuff as well. They bonded as family even their mentors are their father figure.

"You think Cain would be busy?"Hermione asked

"Nah...let him rest for a minute...i doubt that he would be a better mentor but hey..he was the father figure of us."said Draco

"Maybe you should shut up before butter would be spilled on you?."Harry teased causing them to laugh so hard.

"Hey you know we still have worked tonight or hanging on the day fritzing through the whole narrow statues...how about we can looked on the bigger site."said Hermione

"Draco you drive."Harry tossed the keys to him but he caught it.

"Hey why me?."Draco asked

"Because your turn.I drive last nighht and its your turn to drive...i don't care if you crashed the old lady."Harry suggested

"Hey that lady was possessed and most of all i hated the red headed bitch along with his brothers to do some sobby light."said Draco

"Glad you did that as well."said Pansy

"Yeah a good one to..but this ...i think we got a lot of stuff to do."Draco smirked.

Ginny Weasley was always fancy about Aiden Potter. True she and him are a bit of couple but Aiden who was focusing on the remarch of the Death Eaters. They heard that Dolohov was killed and most of all the 4 people came and finished him off. Aiden groaned but he waited Voldemort to come to him and and Aiden and Ron are walking towards the streets avoiding the paparazzi but immeidately a car came passed them car was expensive but there is no way that the Potters could afford was driving the car when he immediately stopped,seeing Aiden with Ginny along with Ron.

"Oh look if it isn't the gold digger."Draco snarled

"Yeah i got to used since we found out that she was a gold digger."Pansy remarked

"I think i know what to do."said Hermione as she grabbed the hose from the car and released water causing them to drenched.

"O god i love that remarked."said Harry as Draco continue to pull the drive way.

"You inow what i love? Was to punished the old coot."said Hermione referringnDumbkedore

"Now nowmHermione,,,we still haven't found out whom Voldemort is going to wander.I M sure they will come back,but if Ministry will be coming towards us...well be ready."Draco reassure her

"Draco's,right but somehow who would,got into a fight with the cow?!."Pansy mentioned

"Nah...she'll be on the most reserve placate to everyone."Harry mentioned

"Hey somebody was murdered on the just any auction but it was back on St Mungos."said Hermione

"I guess we could go there."said Harry

"But we need to disguise before letting the aurors go ballistic again."Draco muttered

"Commander? What's your statues?".Pansy asked while looking at Harry

"We fought back but we needed something as well."Harry replied.

Lily Potter heard that Aiden was going to hailed as defeater of Voldemort. She missed her son who disappeared. She couldn't stopped looking for him but she gave had no idea that Harry would come was on the Muggle studies desk but it was interrupted when the Daily Prophet came.

 _Hell Knights Strikes Again._

Lily heard those knights before but the moment she stoped she saw the leaders fearful pucture along with its said that they were just fraud people on the loose but it didn't prove true it strikes again and again. The Order of the Phoenix heard those rumours but nowadays nothing was heard but they kept reappearing like nothing. They were dangerous people who seemingly like to do what they wanted. Aurors tried to look for their identities but the others were killed,by their own hands like snapping them instantly. Dumbledore decided that maybe those 4 attended on the charity on St Mungos but most of all they agree to do the same here.

"I cannot believe this auction would be boring."Pansy glared on the auctions but Hermione smirked along with Draco

"We attended auctions before."said Draco

"Yeah but that was hell."Pansy replied as she grab her heels.

"Pansy somehow your giving me creeps."said Pansy

"Sorry Commander but i was wondering why it would happened like yesterday...oh god they are here."Pansy pointed on the Order of the Phoenix

"Along with the buffon."Harry mentioned Aiden.

"Harry we can't past them along...,they think we are intruders."Pansy told him

"Not without these."Harry grab the tickets.

"Wicked."Draco replied while Hermione grinned.

People had attended the auction on St Mungos but herebly The Order and the Aurors arrived at the heard that Voldemort was going to attack on the refused to go but his parents pursue him yet he agree. Both of them watched the whole incident. While the auction started Aiden admired the new nimbus two thousand and James tried to auction it,but it was taken by the groaned in the was going to the bar to get a drink but once he saw a brunette wearing a green silk gown whom she fascinating into.

"Excuse me? Can i seat here?"Ginny asked but Hermione smirked

"Of course...i wasn't expecting anyone to be here."Hermione replied

"Thank you and oh one scotch please."said Ginny towards the bartender but Hermione smirked. "Are you new here? Because i just seen your face for the first time.?."

"Oh? I just moved here on business ocassional and your dress looks great."said Hermione

"Thanks...my boyfriend gave me is so romantic at the times like this...but your dress seems beautiful."Ginny told her until Hermione smirked sending a signal where Pansy came and bumped into Ginny by spilling her dress. Pansy left but Ginny gasped of what happened.

"Oh shit."said Ginny seeing the cloth turned stain.

"Oh dear..it seems vicious than before."said Hermione until she left leaving a devasted Ginny on her dress that cost a fortune

The whole auction was going to go slower and slower but they heard a scream that Death Eaters have entered and caused mishaps towards the came along with Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy.

"Well well well it seems to be that the Order had taken place here."Voldemort snarled while Dumbledore and the others came out. "Dumbledore...you still have what the person is...never to mentioned that your boy who lived was nothing but weak and scared on the process."

"Do that again Tom and we have somethings to do."said Dumbledore while the Order grabbed their wands

"You really think that you Order could finished us? We have many that you expected...but your order was weak and...

 _Ahhhhhhhh_

The screams were heard until some of the Death Eaters are seemingly killed by unknown force. The Order are disturbed along with the others but the other Death Eaters have been snatched by a flaming lance.

"I told this would happened as well."said Knightress who stepped out from the other door causing the order and the Death eaters gasped of whom they recognise.

"Hell Knightress."said Adrian while pointing but thhe other Death Eater was pulled by a rope..

"Rookie but clever advancement towards us."Rideress sneered until she snatched Avery and knocked her out.

"Hell Rideress."said Ron

"Why are they here?"Sirius asked

"I think we need to separate this."Rideress raised her arms releasing wind causing the Order and the Death Eaters disappeared leaving them into the outside..

"Who are you?!"Voldemort scowled

Voldemort saw dark but each walls he was attacked and seemingly attacked him with another straw. The Order arrived but fire circled them immediately, causing them to stepped fire was so strong that none of the Order could passed,even their spells never worked. Fire became higher as well but it burned the other Death Eaters until he appeared causing them to saw the three.

"Hell Dragon."Ginny pointed seeing the other knight.

"Then that means?"

Voldemort and the other eath Eaters gasped as they saw 3 gasped of their leader. He heard the leader of Hell's said that he was one of the both brutal and the most lethal who commanded the Hell Knights on the process. Both three are on the separated on roof aboves but sooner Voldemort was hit by a strong lightning until Lightning appeared and kicked him on the chest sending him to the ground.

"Hell Lightning."Aiden pointed

"Oh my god...The Hell's knighs. The 4 knights."said James

Dumbledore looked on the 4 but he focused on their leader. He tried to enter their minds but instead it shielded so powerful than him. Dumbledore stepped back until Voldemort and his death Eaters begin to attacked.

"Let's go.'"Lightning yelled

The 4 jumped on the rooftop u til they foughjt the others..avoiding their jinxes and curses but even then the Killing curse had no effect. They attacked and killed the others but then the Order tried to break the shields but it was to effective,since it was so powerful that no one could understand. Voldemort heard the lightning began the thunder,but he was attacked immediately by Lightning who snapped his arms and almost made a snapping bone. Voldemort scowled but he throws a killing curse on him but nothing happened.

.".Impossible"said Voldemort until he was thrown away. by the wall. Pettigrew appeared and pleaded to let Voldemort go but Dragon appeared and snapped his arms and kicked him to the back,then he tossed him to Knightress whokicked him back with powerful kicked,destroying the barrier of the Order was held.

"What on earth?".Lily gasped

"..Oh my god."said Molly

Rideress aimed the Death Eater with her sword then she jumped and kicked the others until Lightning appeared and caused the others to be hit by lightnings. The Death Eaters have been killed by their powers but most of the Order saw Dragon dragging Pettigrew then climbed back to the rooftop.

"We told you...to stay it away."said Lightning

"I,m afraid i don't know of who you are"said Dumbledore

"You heard us before but we are here to finished one of them..not your allies as well."said Dragon

"But...,why?...and how dare."Molly's voice was interrupted when Knightress used her lance and throws a shuriken at the back.

"Voldemort and the others are now our business,'said Rideress

"I can't do that."said Dumbledore

"That is none of your concern old .Nothing can't kill us even you tried and besides nothing to you was our business, We are here to finished what we told us from the beginning."said Lightning until he nodded on Dragon who dropped Pettigrew on the ground.

Lightning showed from the sky seeing their Orders gasped as they saw black wings and their personal timing. Snape was taken back yet Pettigrew was crawling.

"Dark...Creature..."Dumbledore pointed

"We may be Dark but we are not them...Dragon."Lightning looked at him but Dragon smiled evilly yet he was holding a lighter. A powerful lighter as well.

"Wih pleasure Commander."Dragon replied

Both of them looked down on Pettigre who beganning to limp towards the Order but Dragon throws the lighter setting it fire to Pettigrew..The Order gasped as Pettigrew began to screamed and felt the burn of fires to came until Pettigrew drew his last breath causing him to layed on the floor. The 4 nights disappeared but they leave a large words written to the ground.

 _In the deep damnation where they were filled with Misery and deception. This is hell knights and we finished of what we started from the beginning._

The words are both written by fires spreading it towards the group of Order as Pettigrew's corpse layed down burned.

 **I had to make sure nothing would stopped them as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Th **e four Hell Knights have been subdue and their past was been deceiving to them. i was going to names it 4 horse men but i decided to name it Hell's knights. This story contains cold,sadictis and other painful memories to be pained and thus they had a lot of bashing moments. Don't hate me for this**

 **Draco :Seriously i won't burned your page."Draco drawled holding his arms**

 **Author** " **Do you want me to erase you or not?"**

 **Draco:Of course not.**

 **Harry: Leave it. he is bad as he was seems and besides you make the stories and we enjoyed it.**

 **Author:Has anyone seen my laptop? I swear i did put it on the study room.**

 **Pansy:Draco already burned your laptop.**

 **Author:Aw come on...i just bought it.**

 **Draco:It's your fault for turning me into a flame heart.**

 **Author:Anyway i don't care if you burned the laptop because it wasn't mine . It was yours.**

 **Draco:Aw shit i burned my own laptop.**

 **Hermione: Stay tuned again.**

Memory cames memories resurface them yet again nothing would attacked and sudden deaths have emeged swore that he would protect promised of what will promised to their leader to become a need to be careful of his of them live outside town but their backyard was a beach. Harry's statues as Lightning along with the others are both came. He was staring on Pansy and Hermione on the beach throwing sand on each others.

"Still remember him?"Draco mentioned as he was carrying two glasses of juice.

"Yeah i still remember. I missed him."

"We all missed him...and besides...your the leader not me."Draco pointed

"I was going to say translate but i was shaken to be the leader and commander at the same time. Even we are vigilante killers on hell..we bough venge upon them."said Harry

"We didn't blame you...Harry...what happened to us back year...it wasn't your fault that he died."

"But why on earth that i felt guilty? He said that i could take the responsibility to become your commander but i did yet i act like a father figure to you both."

"A father figure really? Harry you treated us were friends since we were 8 and now we are already 20...whoa no offense but aside from making it tougher as well."Draco mentioned

"Done..how did it go?"

"If you keep referring as an act. None of this would happened..because we knew that what was coming."said Draco

"Like you did burned the whole Manor...of yours."

"This is where i live."Draco said until Hermione kicks him sand causing Harry to laughed

"Damn it Hermione..i haven't finished the bet yet."Draco replied while chasing her along with Pansy.

Harry smiled until they both decided to make inside. The whole scenario between the wizarding world and the whole universe. They aren't were knights from hell who came back for a vengeance. Harry and Draco are walking on the muggle town but they kept seeing Aiden and Ron along with Ginny walking on the streets on Muggle town.

"You think those 4 knights came here to terrorize us?"Ron questioned

"I don't know but they are not cool..they are cruel. They let Pettigrew die on the process...they can't let us enter."said Aiden

"I think so...too Aiden their magic was so powerful"

"I am the boy who lived and i would defeat the Dark Lords who would purposely finished them all."Aiden boasted util he was pushed on the ground by Draco who he and Harry are laughing on their backs.

.Hey watch it."said Aiden

"Huh? I think you should say ,you should watch out Boasty buffon Boy who lived..Draco snarled while Harry smirked

"Do you know who i am?"Aiden pointed

"You? Shesh...your nothing but stupid buffon...come on Dray...we still have going things to do.."said Harry until they both smirked causing the fire hydrant to released waters and splashed them.

Ginny,Ron and Aiden gasped seeing their clothes are wet again especially Ginny. Draco and Harry snickerred evilly until they both entered the car and drove away. The two boys arrived on the Malfoy Manor. The whole Manor was extremely quiet,Draco remembered this house where he was punished,abused and most of all following the Death Eaters paradise. He was lucky that he ran away. Both of the boys got out and grab some gasoline on it.

"Do you think something was guarding the manor?"Harry wondered

"Nah...most of all this was nothing more than a torturer on hell. You know i enjoy hell much than this...i rather send this one to the entire ground."Draco mentioned while scretching his arms

"I just hope Hermione and Pansy aren't on their duel conspiracy?"Harry was worried about his teammates actions but it was enjoyable destroying some of the Death Eaters based." .You still remember this wards?"

"Yeah sure...but most of all the house was empty Commander."Draco salute but Harry chuckle until they grab both of gasoline

Both of them poured gasoline around the house even then they both killed the others who went inside the house. They looked on the house where Harry raised his hands seeing fire then put the fire on the ground setting a blaze on the Malfoy Manor. They both smirked evilly ,as their eyes turned red as usual but they heard people screamed and unable to get out from the house.

"The Aurors will come."Harry retorted after he sense the Aurors

"Then let them come."said Draco

 _Headquarters of the Order of the phoenix_

"Dumbledore the Malfoy Manor is destroyed and the Malfoys are dead."Dawlish retorted while he alerted the Order

".What to do you mean dead?" Snape asked

"I mean they are dead. All of them are dead on the house. Other Malfoy properties are all destroyed...several death eaters we found but they are extremely toast and died."Dawlish replied

The Order gasped of what they Malfoys are the Death Eaters except their son disappeared and never mentioned again. Dawlish gave them the reports seeig Lucius and Narcissa's body along with the others covered in bruised,slashed and other burnt skin. Snape muttered his breath about those 4 who harassed the whole community.

"And what happened on the other camp?"James asked

"3 just been burned sir. All of the other Death Eaters are dead. The Knights they were here and they were watching us from the start."Dawlish was nervous about the 4 knights

"Kingsley we need to find the other camps based on needed some gained allies,before we could appreheaded by the Knights."Dumbledore told Kingsley

"Sir...something happened...Another camp of Voldemort was just found burned outside the forest."said Dedalus Diggle

"Aw crap those 4 knights didn't know that other Death Eaters needed to redeemed not killed on the process."Sirius mentioned

"Any signs who did made those attacks?."Remus asked

"No sir. Their magic and the fire was to powerful even our wands can't handle this as well."Dedalus Diggle replied

"Now what is happening here?"Lily asked

".It seems that the 4 knights are making a hell hole on Voldemort's territory. Earlier the Malfoy's are killed and nothing can be shown."said James

"."Can't they know that people can redeemed themselves not killing them how rude of their behaviours."Molly mentioned

"Yes we did Molly. But it seems that both of the camp along with the Malfoys properties are being destroyed by that kind of fire. I don't know what magic was given them but they were dark creatures."Dumbledore said but Aiden lost his confidence

"Then we should kill them."said Aiden

."I don't think this is necessary...those 4 people cannot be killed by our wands as well."said Snape

"But what about the Voldemort along will gained allies."

"Now now Aiden...Voldemort will come back with a new gained allies but right now...we need results."said Dumbledore

"Yeah and mentioned that two boys had just taunted us,causing the fire hydrant to spilled water on us...now we are soaked."Aiden stomped his foot

"I could say that who did that?"

"I don't know but those two boys who bumped into that was like a muggle od some sorts."Ron mentioned

"It destroyed my shirt."said Ginny

"Then where the hell does those knights came from?"Sirius asked

"I think i need to walk...i really need some fresh air and i haven't take a break yet."Remus excused himself from the Order buwhat they didn't know,is that they placed the tracker and their reading plans on the device under the table.

Remus exit the place and took a fresh breath. As a werewolf he was Moony but somehow he felt a little guilty. Ever since Harry disappeared he missed regretted of abandoning him ,but he couldn't changed that. Harry and the 3 students of Hogwarts and their families are both gone without a tried to search for them but nothing came back. Remus walked on the streets passing on the muggles and through towns. Remus had no idea until he bumped into a stranger.

"Watch it."

"Sorry."Remus apologized

The man huffled and continue to walk behind him. Remus had no clue why Muggles had their own inventories but he stopped when the door opens revealing to be Draco and Harry who exit from the shop. Remus gasped as he saw Harry who was laughing at Draco's jokes but Remus didn't know that Draco was Harry's heard that Malfoys are both bad but he looked at Draco who was indeed in a good posture until he and Harry walked towards the car and zoomed away. Remus immediately ran back to the headquarters and finally told them.

"Remus what is gotten into you?"Lily asked while Remus panted like a og but Sirius is a dog not him. He was a werewolf.

"I saw them."said Remus

"Who?"said James

"Draco Malfoy." Remus answered back

"What?! Where?!."Ron yelled

"He was on the shop in the muggle town he wasn't alone."

".I thought the Malfoys died?. Sirius asked

"They did but i saw Draco getting outside the shop."

"Was he alone?"Kingsley asked

"And besides he was missing since he was 8 years old along with the other children."Snape said who heard Draco's name for many years.

"I am telling you as well. I saw him outside the muggle shop."said Remus who was telling the whole Order.

"Muggle shop? I doubt i knew the Malfoy's hated the muggle shops but hey always hates muggle."Aiden sneered

"I doubt that mate."said Ron.

"And he wasn't alone."Remus mentioned

"What do you mean he wasn't alone?"Dumbledore asked

"He was with someone."Remus replied

"Who?"James asked

"Your son Harry.."

The crowd gasped as they heard the name Harry. James and Lily along with Aiden dropped their jaws but the others recovered.

"Where? He was with him?"Lily pointed

"Yes. He was with him and they left the shop as well."said Remus

"Then why did he hanged with him?!."Ron scowled

"I have no idea."

"Be that as well. We need to those two and convince them to joined us."said Dumbledore

While Dumbledore mentioned the windows smashed until it hit on the glass causing the whole Order to looked at it and saw a bullet on the glass that Ginny was drinking. It was a bullet from the sniper rifle from somewhere. The place was zoomed as Hermione was watchingg them using the sniper and listened to their conversations.

"Remus knows you two are back."Hermione looked at Harry and Draco

"It was just a bait...let them spread out but it doesn't matter."said Harry

"We destroyed the other camps of Voldemort's hence men but i doubt that they are going to strike as back from the beginning."Pansy mentioned

"Don't worry Commander has the solution."said Draco while glaring at Harry.

"Spread out."said Harry

"Yes sir."they replied while they went downstairs and left the building.

Sirius looked on the window where the bullet was coming from. The glass caused Ginny to panicked but traumatized on the process. Remus wondered if Harry and Draco went somewhere,where no one could fine them. Fred and George came and announce that someone donated a large money from their shop. While at home Harry was making plans for what happened.

''Well we seems to be in an aggresive mode Commander.''said Draco

''I'm just your commander right now Draco.''said Harry

''Handling would be personal as well but you know...so who is our next?'' Draco smirked

''I think Remus would be happy but right now we are going to finished somethings

 _Bang_

''Seriously Hermione? There is a knock on the door.'' Draco told her

''Sorry Drake but we got another problem. It seems Aurors and the Order is on the move on hunting us down in one straight point.''said Hermione

''And that's not all? I found these on the Sirius black's place but it seems to be that greasy old git seems going to hunt us down.''said Pansy

''Snape.''

''You mean Uncle Sev whom i never trusted on the first place?'' Draco mentioned

''Yeah that one.''said Harry

''that is bad.''

''He was a spy but unfortunately we have to make a little interrogation to do.'' Harry smirked causing his eyes to turned red but they smirked

''Draco i think it was your time to make a move.''said Hermione

''got it.''said Draco

''What will the Order think if we finished Voldemort one by one?'' Pansy smirked

''They'll be pissed.''said Harry

Remus was thinking. He kept thinking why Harry joined with Draco on the shopped laughing so hard. He wondered why his cub won't talk to them,but somehow he needed to know that The Order needed him. He stopped when he saw Draco walking on the street apparently whistle yet he didn't know that Draco made a distraction on him. Remus followed Draco but once he went to the alley,he saw Draco gone. Remus was reported back to the Order when Fenrir disappeared into thin air. Remus asked who did it but they answered Draco.

The door was heard yet Fenrir was gagged on his own chair. Both of his wrist was tied and his mouth was covered in cloth. Fenrir opened his eyes seeing the 4 people. He gasped but Hermione hit him a pole.

''Hermione your going to kill him already? '' Pansy asked

''He deserved it.'' Hermione replied

''Now..now Mia.. it think we will kill him later.''Draco mentioned causing Fenrir to gasped

''Your the 4 knights...your Hell's Knights.'' Fenrir pointed

''Wow..but he was so slow to make things a little bit sadistic.'' Pansy spat

''Now now...Fenrir Greyback i believe we need to talk to you.''said Harry

James Potter returned to the Manor where he was greeted by his wife and son Aiden. Once they embraced they heard a thunder sound coming from the study room. Both of them are curious of who entered the study room. James and aiden grab their wands until the door opens causing Lily to screamed as they saw the body of Fenrir Greyback.

Outside of the Potter Manor. Harry,Draco,Pansy and Hermione smirked evilly causing their eyes to turned red again until their black wings appeared on their backs. The wings flapped until they flew away.

 **Author Notes**

 **Author: Which was the better for you three Gransazer or Ryukendo?**

 **Draco: If your picking some of us to become vigilantes i choose Gransazer.**

 **Harry: I think Ryukendo was better**

 **Hermione: How about making those two burned themselves after Draco destroyed his own laptop**

 **Pansy: Mia your genius**

 **Author: Maybe Gransazer would be better**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for this but i caused these 4 to become an anti hero but these story contains where they are a family but it was harry's time when he remembered of what happened.**

Harry couldn't sleep when he remembered to much of what happened. The day their mentor was destroyed and hell was on the the damnation ground causing them to escape the hellhole and reunite but sooner nothing changed.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was walking on the mountains where his training ended. He did became a lethal and brutal warrior of the 4 knights of hell yet he was a quiet one. He was a friend to the other knights along with his teammates. After Harry reunites with the other chosen knights,they,ve been trained by their only master Caliber. The man whom they referred as their father . He was quiet of teaching these kids but he agree them. He wasn't just a teacher but a father to the 4. Harry stopped when he sensed something wrong. He immediately ran through the other knights but he stopped when he saw the 3 on the ground unconscious._

 _''Guys are you okay?'' Harry asked helping Pansy and Hermione_

 _''What happened?''said Draco_

 _''Where's Master?'' Harry asked_

 **Boom**

 _Several buildings was destroyed by hell until The 4 managed to find their master who was fighting with their common enemy Damien. Harry watched as their mentor fight but then he was powerless, causing the 4 to fought him off. Damien scowled on the process but the 4 finished him. Hell was broken and the others have killed except them. Harry and Draco helped Caliber to lift him up from his floor but Caliber was going to be weakened and weakened._

 _''Master.''said Hermione_

 _''You both 4 are there for each other...go...Harry...''said Caliber_

 _''Master.''said Harry as he was holding his left arm causing the 3 to hold his other arms_

 _''I knew that one day...that you'll be succeed of what is becoming here...Do not abandoned your team..be a leader that you always wanted.''_

 _''I don't want to.''said Harry until explosions can be heard from outside._

 _''Harry..the gates of hell was on the loose.''said Pansy_

 _Caliber instruct Draco to grab the Portal to exit from hell before it explodes. Draco couldn't help the tears from the eyes until he opened the Portal. Harry was still holding on Caliber._

 _''I am not leaving you.''said Harry_

 _''Go...finished of what happened.'said Caliber_

 _Hermione and Draco along with Pansy holds Harry who refused to let go until hell was indeed broken. They enter the Portal causing them to land on the ground. Both of them rose from the ground seeing the sand. They realized that they are on the beach._

 _''I can't believe were back.''said Pansy_

 _''What do we do now?''said Hermione_

 _''Are we going to separate ways now Harry?''said Draco feeling a little Guilty of not listening to their masters._

 _''No. What Master said to us...we can't...We guard..we killed and we're not finished with the others...''said Harry_

 _''Harry there is a way? Master Caliber is dead and you wanted to go on your own war zone...then i against it.''_

 _''I go for her too.''_

 _''Voldemort is back and any bad persons or other creatures send us because our Master is dead and were the only ones who survived from hell..they are no knights there but us. We're the only one who survived.'' Harry scowled_

 _''Were not abandoning our roles Harry. Caliber was dead and your now the Commander. We know because were depressed but your not alone...we were chosen not because it force,but fate gave it to us...were the only devils here and now ...we will finished it.''said Pansy_

 _''Harry you may be my bestfriend but as a second commander of Hell's Knights...i'll follow you to the death line.''said Draco_

 _''Same goes for me.''said Pansy_

 _''Okay...but right now we need to get ready..we have some punishments to do back at here.'' Harry looked back causing their wings to appear from their backs and flew away._

 _End of Flashback_

Harry groaned as he rose from the couldn't sleep on his room even he thought his rokm would be needed a glass of something caffein would work. He went downstairs seeing Pansy drinking vodca.

"Vodca during the night?"said Harry

".Harry your scared me?"said Pansy

"Sorry and why are you awake? Its already 2 am."Harry asked but he noticed that she was holding a vodca bottle.

"I decided to make an alcoholic night day...Draco and Hermione are asleep,so i suggested to drink myself into a previously timing line."said Pansy

"Might if i join you?.Harry asked

"Sure Commander."said Pansy

Pansy gave him a glass and poured some vodca on his glass. Harry drank it until they both drank themselves.

"Thinking would be nice."said Pansy

"Yeah just wild goose on the bloody lose.."said Harry as he drank some vodca

"Whoa what the hell is this?!"said Draco

"We can't sleep so we decided to make an alcoholic day and besides you just interrupt our session."said Harry

"Care joining us Draco?"Pansy asked

".Don't mind if i do."said Draco as he drank the glass contained vodca until they both laughed about their jokes and their adventures.

" and then that stupid bull shark was on the picture ark."said Draco until the bedroom door opened seeing Hermione who was yawning but she went down and grabbed a glass and poured vodca.

"I thought your bothh asleep?"Hermione asked

"Nah we can't sleep."said Draco

".Horrible nightmare."said Harry

"Alcoholic day?"Pansy mentioned

"I guess this was a bad day...hey cheers for the 4 of us for creating chaos"

They both cheered and dranks so much Vodca to much. both of them are drunk even they vandalized the wizarding workd or making into a sadistic hellhound chase until it blacken woke up with a pound headacne yet ,he saw himself on the couch.

"God to much vodca...hell..."said Harry

".Hey what happened? and besides...i think i just drink some 13 vodca,s"said Draco as he rose from the kitchen counter

".I think we just drink 20 vodca's."said Hermione pointing on the bottles

"Ah man,...i just remember that the bullshark had hit me wirh its large fine."said Pansy

"Ah man we missed the whole deja vu moment."said Harry

"Better for that but the Daily Prophet arrives telling that Fenrir is killed by us typucal."said Hermione

"Remind me again..never to let anyone drink a freaking 20 bottles of Vodca."said Harry

The whole Ministry of magic heard the death on Fenrir and most of all the body was dragged amd it was dead. Snape heard that Voldemort was furious but somehow ,it didn't stopped the Death Eaters to search for wondered if Harry was with Draco then he was a death eater but thoughts of his head go spinning. James groaned as he heard those 4 hell knights. Those 4 are causing trouble to other both worlds but somehow James needed to convince them to joined the Order or not.

"Dumbledore told us that something that those 4 are terrorizing as well."Sirius mentioned

"And?"

"We didn't find Harry nor Draco...i've returned to the shop but the shop said it was empty as hell."Remus replied feeling a little guilty of not spending the time with Harry. All he wanted was to let Harry come home but nothing.

"And Draco?"Sirius mentioned

"He was not time i remembered that he ran away after the explosion came.. i doubt that boy would survive but somehow they are hiding something as well."said Remus

"Damn it."James muttered as he remember of what Harry did to called him not a fair father but a worst one. James looked wondered what Harry was he get a work? Is he fine? Is he better? but no. Harry didn't want to talked to him.

"James the whole press was charging the whole scenario. The whole citizens knows about those and already pressed the magic world."said Remus

"Well we need to talk with Dumbledore for today."said James

Aiden had heard of the 4 Hell knights. The rumours are indeed true. They are powerful than them,yet he heard their leader was a sadictic but cruel are assassins not swored that. He promised he would marry Ginny and eliminate the other Dark Lord's but it was stopped whn some of the death eaters camps are both destroyed by groaned in annoyance. He remembered that Harry called him a dick for being chosen of all ,but he was right. Aiden started,to he trained under Dumbledore's thumb,but he never realized what is happening.

"For beingg an incomplete.I had one thing kill them."Hermione mentioned as she and the others are on the building watching the other structure of the moments.

"Nah they get used to that...but still we have somethings to do."Harry mentioned

"Like driving while drinking? There is no way that i am going to do that again."

Harry chuckle.

"Don't worry Draco we still have a long trip to handled and besides...first we need to stopped those Death Eaters or we have a lot of chaos to do."said Harry

"Great so what are we going to do?."Draco asked

"I'd say we should warn the light."said Hermione

"I think we should tell them that we are not interested of joining them recently. If they found out of who we was on the first place. One thing chaos time."Pansy gigled

"zwhich is why this was the better plan but i think i got a better idea."sais Harry

Remus was walking again on the streets of muggle but he stopped when Harry came outside the grab his phone and beginning to text but apparently, he was walking causing Remus to follow him through his walking. Harry was walking through a different shops but Remus had no wonder why his cub won'r talk to him. Harry whispered yet evilly smiled as he went to the alley...Remus stopped but he saw Harry entering the alley again. He wanted to talked to him privately yet he walked and saw nothing. Harry was gone and nothing was sorting out.

James and Lily are making their plans for their worst timing. Dumbledore realized that Harry has returned but nothing came from other and Lily wanted to apologized to Harry about their behaviour but nothing came as was furious of those Hell killed thhe death eaters and refused to join their war. If Voldemort is dead,then a new Dark Lord will be appeared. The Order is ready but are they enough proof. Dumbledore wondered what gotten wrong.

Draco was standing on the Grimmauld Place. He sneered the house along with the manor he just burned on the Malfoys. The house was empty but he entered and made his own used his fire to create boards on the table along with the others yet he smirked and leave the house.

Pansy was walking on the street seeing Ron Weasley and Aiden walking towards her. Pansy could see clearly that they were holding their wands for bumped them and call them jerks until police caught them for shoplifting. Pansy grinned as her eyes turned red and left.

Hermione watched as Ginny exit from the burrow. She heard about this woman who was infact a cow and most of all gold digger on the huffled but Hermione eventually entered the burrow where ,she created a huge mess using a disguise as Ginny. She destroyed some of the stuffs ans most of all...all of the Weasley's most prized trophy,then left.

Remus was tired. He was tired that Harry didn't noticed him all over again even he followed him but somehow he ended up tired. Why does his cub hated him? All he wanted to do was to talk to him? But instead Harry ditched it but Remus returned home where the Order has looked on the entire place smashed into pieces. The other gasped of what happened to their headquarters who was destroyed frommthe inside.

"Who did this?."James asked

"I don't know...We all went out but when we returned the place was trassed."said Kingsley

"Oh god."said Ron

"Hell no."Aiden whimpered as the pictures became to tore down.

"Call Severus."said Dumbledore but Molly entered.

"Severus was admitted to St Mungos. He said that he was attackede by four people who knocked was on critical condition."said Molly

Snape,groaned as his wounds never healed. He was attacked by the Hell Knights but this time those Knights cannot enter his room. He was beginning to make a drink when fire words came from the floor causing Severus to looked,

 _The whole world knows what you've done from us._

 _You reap what you sow._

 _Fires will burned you and sent you straight._

 _Hell is waiting for you._

 _Fire will hurt and sent you to Damnation._

Severus whimpered when he heard the words before until his room caused so much fire and wind to combine drvingg him crazy and crazy. Severus took out from the hospital room but he stopped when he saw Draco.

"Draco?."said Snape

"I thought you were my only supporter..i cannot believe you abandoned me."Draco voice became to drawled until his face decayed

"Draco your face,'Snape pointed but he stopped when Draco transform into Dragon and throws fire to him.

Snape dodge the fire grabbing his wand but apparently the fire was so powerful that nothing would show the way out. Dragon came but apparently,he throws fire to him causing the whole staff of St Mungos go ballistic. Draco got out and walked from the car,he entered and saw the three.

"How did it go?"Harry asked

"its finished."said Draco

"Good...we have other things to do"said Harry ausig Pansy to grab the sterig wheel and drove them away from St Mungos

 **Author notes.**

 **Draco:I think you should make a story that were ninjas**

 **Author:Whoa who's talking here and besides i thought you said Gransazer not Ryukendo?..**

 **Pansy:Somehow i like the Ryukendo part**

 **Hermione: Yeah Ryukendo would be Harry what do you think Ryukendo or Gransazer?**

 **Harry:I think the Author decided to make a story..not us and besides i think its her decisions to make the story**

 **Author:Other wise i'll turned Draco into Zorro**

 **Draco:No your not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First i had a lot of things to discuss here on this story especially another story that i was going to make. Period.**

 **Draco:Still thinking where we? I should pick Ryukendo**

 **Author:Really? Because i hated the old man who started to get pissed at me for calling him old man.**

 **Fudou:Hey i am not an old man...if i knew that Kenji was getting on the edgier or crashing into the store where his pet lion ran off.**

 **Harry:Shesh old man.**

 **Pansy:Still thinking of another script of Dark Huntress because i will wait.**

 **Author:Why thank you Pansy..for gretting me,suddenly i have no idea...i did get a few scripts from my imagination.**

 **Draco:Can at least sleep before making it out. I got this funny reading it here. I read hat Pansy dogde you to your own room for a happy birthday it was hilarious.**

 **Hermione:Better than that. Anyway i think Ryukendo would be fun choosing Gransazer or Ninja Storm but i think Ryukendo would be nice but hey is it only Harry and Draco could go to the field not me?.**

 **Author:Old man think something.**

 **Fodou:I told you not to call me an old man and besides your the writer not me.**

 **Harry:Actually Juvy he is an old man..even he is already 25 years old..i wonder what would Kenji suggest...but wait where is Kenji?.**

 **Pansy:He and Rin needed to go some perfect timing spot and besides she,ll slapped him back.**

 **Author:I got a feeling that another Dark Huntress will be killed again and again.**

 **Draco:Try doing that because i will go to your grave and hunt you down**

 **Hermione:Don't worry Juvy continue that but for Draco punished him with your nightsticks.**

 **Draco: Hey!**

 **Pansy:Stay tuned again.**

The whole Order had heard that Snape was killed by was nervous...at first he saw the Knights dangerous and deadlier...he had no idea what is and Remus tried to look for Harry and Draco but nothing had heard. The 4 Hell Knights are on the coffee shop ehere they are chatting for their new plan.

"We did had a plane before."Draco mentioned

"Really? Because Harry drove the plane and landed on the waters of the underground."said Pansy

"Hey i didn't drove that far."said Harry

".Harry you did."said Hermione

"What is wrong?"said Draco

"Nothing. I kept thinking something. I wonder what would the Order reacted that their best spy was infact dead.?"Harry asked

"I'd say they would be shocked."they replied

"Yeah they would."Harry smiled

 _Order of the Phoenix Headquarters._

 _"Severus was_ killed on the fire incident? I think the 4 sins have already on their way ward much."said Dumbledore

"Then we should send them to Azkaban."Aiden noted

"Are you kidding me? They already sent here to finished Voldemort and the others...they already killed Snape."said Ron fearing for the 4 knights

"Albus what do we have to do?"said James

"For now...i don't know."

Harry was walking in the street whispering and whistle yet he stopped his tracks when he saw Sirius and Remus was looking at knew this was possible yet he continue to walked and walked,causing them to follow him but Harry continue to walked faster and faster until, he stepped on the saw Harry and called his name but Harry never minded him or they called yet he eventually disappeared into the crowd.

"Where'd he'd go?"Sirius asked

".No idea."Remus replied

Harry went to the docks where he grabbed his cigarette and begin to smoke. He cauht some fresh air but apparently Pansy came.

"Well it seems that you've been busy."Pansy quote

"Try doing that and that makes me nuts."Harry mentioned

"Nah...anyway...what's gotten into your mind Commander?"

"Need to need to wait for the report of what those two did."said Harry

Hermione and Draco are walking on the Diagon Alley where they stopped seeing Ginny who was flirting with Seamus. Hermione picked her camera but Draco sniggered causing their firewhiskey to explode and drained their clothes,causing Ginny to gasped again. Both of them continue to walk and walk until they saw Ron walking through the hallway but they noticed that Ginny came out from the leaky Cauldron soaking wet again. They grab their metal balls and put it on Ron's pocket before they leave again. This time Hermione tossed the pictures to the Daily Prophet where they heard. Draco and Hermione got out but they saw Tonks on Hogwarts.

.Well i think Cousin Nymphy here is going to cause trouble again."Draco mentioned Tonks before yet Hermione snickered

"Then we got another one to prank with."said Hermione

"After you my dear."Draco gestured

"Why thank you my dear best friend."Hermione replied as she pulled her lance ribbon and made the ground shaken causing Tonks to stumble along with the others until they escaped and arrived on the docks.

"How did it go?"Harry asked

"It didn't recovered as quickly but it was always a stiff."said Draco

"And the Order?"

"They never think that it was us."

"Good...we got another pan to do."

The Order had heard the passing of had no idea what is happening but apparently it heard them . They are a hundred of Death Eaters would stroll here and finished it. James looked down and saw the reaction of other faces. He was horrible of Harry and he regretted it,all he cpuld do was to forgive him but Harry was no more. The malfoys are dead but Bellatrix was insane and was hiding on the main base where Voldemort was. The door knocked causing James to opened the door. He saw no one but a box on the ground,he grab the box and opened gasped as he saw Ginny and Seamus kissing on the private and most of all not once but twice.

"Revenge is the best dish served cold."Harry muttered as he saw James looking on each halls.

"What now?"Draco asked

"Find the other Death Eaters and we finished them."said Harry

"Yes Sir."they yelled as they disappeared into thin air

Tonks was walking on the edge deep. The informant discovered of who the 4 knights of Hell. The 4 Knights was Caliber's most trusted guards. Tonks had heard of Caliber before,she remembered that Caliber's family was killed by Damien...an unknown contact killer. Caliber's family died yet he disappeared on the face of the earth. Tonks opened the file and gasped of what she'd saw,she'd saw Harry,Draco,Hermione and Pansy along with Caliber's house. tonks covered her mouth but she was knocked out by Knightress and Rideress.

''You know i did send her a letter and she hasn't answered it yet.''said Remus

''That's odd...why would she go for a road back up?'' James asked

"She said that she went to the informant who knows the identity of the 4 knights and most of all...nothing seems to be the crusading type."said Sirius

"Typical...i noticed that too as well."said Remus until the door opens seeing Harry

".Harry?!."said Lily as she was trying to embrace him but he stopped.

"I didn't came here for one reason...i came here to tell you to stay away from me or Draco."said Harry causing everyone to gasped

"But Harry? I know we haven't make it up on you,and we decided to bring you home."said James as he trying to embrace him but Harry snapped his arms and send him down to the table,earning the gasp of thenOrder.

"Cub?"Sirius asked

"I don't need your comfortation as well. I don't need your help or your precious Order to go into...but sorry to say...stay away from me from now on.."said Harry as he lighten the lighter on his pocket and burned the table containing evidence.

The Order gasped but Harry smirked deadly,as he immediately walked out from the Order of the Headquarters. James and Lily are shocked even Aiden who saw the files being burned,then Harry came back carrying Tonks and laid her on the ground.

"What have you done?!."Dumbledore roared

"Me? I didn't do anything...ask your precious spy here...and for your information Dumbledore...there is no way an old goat like you are nothing but manipulative and most of all idiot."said Harry

"Hey you can't barge in like that?"Aiden sneered as he drew his wand to Harry but Harry kicked him on one straight kick,sending him down to the other room.

Aiden felt the pain that was given into his brother yet he stopped when Harry told them to stay away from his new life then he threatened them to sue and destroy this place with his fingers. Dumbledore said that he needed to forgive his family,but Harry shook his head amd told him that his parents are infact dead to him and he had never wanted them to enter his life gasped until she cried desperately,she wanted her son back,she wanted to embrace him but Harry told that he had nothing to do with her,so he left but before that..he punch Dumbledore sending him to the ground.

Remus was antonished. Never in his life that Harry would do that towards his knew Harry was innocnet but why is this happening. His cub changed and nothing was here anymore,something might happened to recovered yet his nose was bleeding and the black bruise was still there. James tried to follow Harry but he was gone.?..and nothing seems to be the same .Tonks opened her eyes yet she didn't remembered everything,she did remember going somewhere but the memory charm that someone put it on her was powerful than them. Tonks was sent to St Mungos,while heh receive a news that The Private drive was burned down by a earthquake and fire.

The Order apparated their causing Lily to ,Petunia and Dubley are dead burned to crisp and most of all their house was destroyed. Remus stopped amd looked at the girl who was wearing a sunglasses amd the blond boy who was whispering on her ear ,causing herself to giggled but they left as crowded people amd fire trucks arrived. Remis and Sirius are both both saw Harry but he told them to stay away from life and never wanted to be heard from him again.

Harry was on the rooftop of the building near Private Drive where the houses are both burned and the Dursleys are recognize the swiss apparation on his comrades

"Commander we find the other Death Eaters camp and they are on the Riddle Manor."said Pansy

"And the others?"Harry asked

"Found on the hideouts feom the forest.4 platoons and most of all that was the only left by the death Eaters...nothing more."said Draco

"Commander .the Order of the Phoenix are indeed here?"Hermione pointed

"Let's go."said Harry

"Yes sir."they yelled in timing as they disappeared into thin air.

 **Author:What was the better? Ryukendo or Gransazer**

 **Draco:Well that wpuld be in both ways.**

 **Author:god i hate you**

 **Pansy:Harry might keep a suggestion and besides it seems better.**

 **Harry:I agree**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody i don't know where to start and most of all forgive me wih this grammar mistakes.I don't know what my ipad is becoming this again ans again.I could maybe suggest what is the better Ryukendo or zninja storm**

 **Draco: You knowfor plan b...i think ninja storm would be lovely even Ryukendo amd besides why are you still focusing on your Dark Huntress literature.**

 **Author:Hey i still haven't make that...otherwise i am busy because my sister is going to graduate and my family are going to Cebu to attend her graduation.**

 **Harry:Well that is great and besides i know your sister will he succeed..wait what is she studying for?.**

 **Author:She is a med tech.**

 **Hermione:Cool**

 **Pansy: Better..Wait your a criminology student and why aren't you taking your grades or studying?"**

 **Author:Hey my grades are fair and most of all it was better.**

 **Draco:Maybe you should discuss Harry as the thug life...look i know one thing...if i were you...wait a minute..you didn't,skip school for this fanfiction ,didn't you?**

 **Author:Excuse me?**

 **Harry:Dray**

 **Hermione:But i like the Ron bashing and Ginny bashing**

 **Pansy:Hey even the aurhor hate her to.**

 **Author:Thank you very much Pansy and there is a time that i could write something for you and Harry without any nack up.**

 **Draco:Okay i,ll** **destroy your laptop.**

 **Harry:Stay tuned.**

Dumbledore was shocked. Harry cut ties with him along with his former family. Something he wanted,he couldn't read his mind because it was blocked by a powerful force.

Death Eaters from North side was killed by a tornado.

Death Eaters from East side was killed by an earthquake.

Death Eaters from South side was killed by an forest fire.

And the Death Eaters from East side was killed by thunder.

The Order was helpless. The 4 knights had finished the other camps of Death Eaters have been destroyed along with the other was on the chaos. The Order swore to find them but nothing was groaned furiously that his brother refused to join and he had his own free will by hanging with the Death Eaters son. Aiden had no idea what Harry possessed. Remus was disappointed of his cub's decisions. He tried looking for Harry but nothing came,he told him to leave him alone and never disturb their entire drank so far along with Sirius. James and Lily are sad,this cause Lily to verge tears that his son rejected their refusal and never wanted into their life anymore.

"Commander...the Order are on the cerge now."said Pansy

"And what did thhey heard?"Harry asked

"They heard that you rejected thie refusal..it didn't do it well but Remus was insisted of finding you and convince you to join the Order."said Draco

"I did said no and i haven't been part of their lives anymore after they abandoned and neglected me with nothing but Chaos."said Harry as he sitted on his chair of his study room.

"Never to realize that making a scenario would make it possible."Hermione retorted as she entered the room until she salute Harry. "Commander we found the remaining death eaters on the other side but the others have been on the Riddle Manor where Voldemort lives in."

"Good Hermione...,and what was the order's reaction?"Harry asked

"It didn,t go as were both dismayed of what happened and most of all logical. The Order will look for you and it was their reasons to make an unknown reason."Pansy replied

"I know that i took a responsibility that after Master died...and i understand thhat you wanted to quit...that's fine."

"Harry we can't leave you...we,re a family."said Pansy

"And besides...we are their for each other."said Draco

"Your not just a commander or leader but your a brother and a father figure to both of us...without of choosing us...we were there when we we're abused,neglect,abandoned and most of all choosing the bad ones..''said Hermione

''Harry...i am your brother even we're not related. Master Caliber knew that your in charge but we're not giving up...we are who will be.'' Pansy mentioned

''If that is your decision that's fine...i had a plan.''said Harry

Remus went to the coffee shop where he waited. He did saw Harry here along with Draco and the two girls whom he never recognize. He realized why...Harry never wanted to join their organization and Remus could sense that Harry had strong Magic than Aiden. He wondered if aiden is not the chosen one but Harry,then he made a mistake. Remus stopped when he saw Harry was walking on the shop,where he was. Remus paid the coffee and left following Harry. Harry was whistle again but Remus was trailing again. Harry smirked until sooner he entered the parking garage. Remus was panting but he saw Harry entering the parking garage. He entered and saw many cars but he looked down.

''Why are you following me Remus?'' Remus looked back and saw Harry who appeared on the shadows

''Harry. I know its been years but i was asking you...join the Order.'' Remus pleaded but Harry shook his head causing him to dismay

''I don't want to join in your precious Order Remus. All you could do was nothing...was letting anyone whom you ever hurt from the beginning...''

''Harry...i know but we Order know of what were dealing. Death Eaters have come and Voldemort will come...''Remus raised his hand for a hand shake but Harry growled

''You are nothing but a werewolf who couldn't do sympathy...to bad that i send Fenrir to the Potter's house.'' Harry retorted causing Remus to gasped

''You killed Fenrir?'' He pointed

''I did...you see Remus...there is nothing you can do to force me and tell your Dumbledore that he was nothing but a trash for one reason. A Manipulator goat and most of all...chaos.''said Harry

''Dumbledore would never do that Harry. Stay away from Draco Malfoy...he is a death Eater.''

''Funny theory Remus,but Draco and I along with two girls ran away when were 8. The reason why we left is because your leader was infact a fool but no manners and most of all cruel. I punch Aiden because he deserved it.''

''This isn't you Harry.'' Remus retorted

''This is me now...all i could is stopping what happened from the first..''

''Then let me help you.''said Remus but Harry put his finger

''I don't think so...i know where i am and who i was. I didn't joined the Death Eaters but i joined the other ones...where we being cared but no you and the Order.'' Harry spat causing Remus to felt his werewolf sense causing him to transform but Harry smirked as his black wings arrived from his back,causing Remus to gasped of what he'd saw until Harry'head had two horns. '' I am sorry Remus but this is where i stopped.''

The Order members are gathering a meeting but apparently Sirius realized that Remus was missing. He did remembered that he was going to the coffee shopped but it was been 3 hours. Something was not right. The base was warded and they keep thinking that Voldemort was hiding and the Hell Knights are coming any time. What they want was waiting. The wards caused them to wondered of what is going on until it exploded and the door rumbles causing , them to be landed on the ground by a massive wind. dumbledore was shocked when the force was powerful than him along with the Order,then James and Lily gasped of who they saw.

''Hello Mother,Hello father.''said Harry as Draco, Hermione and Pansy came out from behind him

''Harry?'' Aiden asked

''Your the woman who attacked me.''said Ginny but Hermione giggled

''Harry...what have you done?!.'' James scowled until Black wings appeared from their backs causing to back off.

''Dark Creature.'' Dumbledore pointed as he grab his wand but Harry disarms it and snapped into two

''Harry...why are you doing this? Why did black wings appeared on your back but Harry smirked

''You know the second time...i heard that calling me son was nothing but painful."Harry retorted

"Harry you have to forgive your family."Dumbledore suggested but Harry pushed him sending him to the wall.

"Did i told you to interfere? No...so shut up and listened...i don't care of you anymore and i have right to be here...although i did killed Fenrir but i guess nothing seems the same. Aiden is not the boy who lived...i am...and most of alli punch him because, he deserved it more than you both.l

Everyone gasped.

Harry saw Dumbledore crawling but he kicked him and trapped him causing the Potters of letting him go,but Harry sneered yet he released him.

"I Harry James Potter herebly disown Lily,James and Aiden Potter as my family as well."said Harry until the sparks came from his wand.

James was astrounded. His sn was powerful than Dumbledore andmhe refused to cooperate them,for the time smirked until he send of fireballs to ghe window,causing them to yelled.

"Enough Draco we are leaving her."said Harry

"Yeah...i don't want to see this goat fuckef here."Draco retorted until Hermione and Pansy joined by their partners leaving the Order to devastated.

Sirius saw Remus opening his eyes but what he can recalled that Harry was something,something dangerous that was within them. Sirius immediately ran to the 4 but once he reach to the living room,the wards had held him back, causing him to felt the pain from his back. The 4 entered the car but eventually they smiled evilly as well,until they left the place who was turning into cruble down the house.

"Commander we have infirmed by one of our targets to find Voldemort."said Hermione

".Excellent...now this is the time to make plans as well. We find Voldemort along with his other hencemen before, we go into starting place again or making chaosmboth here."Harry replied.

"Order was going to make a move and otherwise they will start chaos all o er again."

"Otherwise they are making another chaos"Draco muttered

Sirius haven't recovered of the lose of Harry,he disowned his own family and joined somewhere where nothing would do the wondered why Harry was so much stronger than Dumbledore. What happened to his godson? He needed to find out and convince Harry that what he did was wrong and the Order was right. While at night Sirius was going to relax on emerged to the window and tackled him to the grunted,as he grab his wand but Lightning snapped his wand and immediately send him to the wall.

"I don't know who you are."Sirius croaked

"Your right...you don't but if you encountered Harry Potter and his fellows.I will kill you and your precious boy who lived was nothing but worthy opponent."Lightning hissed as he released Sirius who was gasping some air. "Tell Dumbledore that he lost the war between us."

Sirius looked at Lightning who suddenly vanished but the window smashed and the wards are completely damaged the whole operation. Sirius grasped his neck and wondered of what is happening in this world.


	7. Chapter 7

**I may have have doing something bad and most of all i don'tthink it was better than that.**

Sirius reported to Dumbledore that Lightning had attacked him and broken the wards along with the others. The Order gasped as Hell Knights have attacked the whole scenario. Snape was dead and Voldemort's other camps was destroyed,because of the Hell Knights attacked. Dumbledore and Voldemort are furious but then Voldemort was getting weaker when some of his horcrux was destroyed and most of all Aiden was nothing but a spoilt rotten brat and nothing but wasn't the true boy who lived,Harry was. Voldemort growled as he heard this,so he went to search for Harry Potter but most of all Hell Knights would come to their camp and destroyed and killed their members.

The Potters are both sad even Lily fainted about Harry's reaction towards them. Harry is mad at them and he disowned them for him. They would convince him to join but Harry kicked and slammed him through the door and left and vowed never to come to his life for now. Lily and James wondered why on earth just Harry made? James regretted it for abandoning him but all he wanted to do was to repay him and most of all forgiviness but Harry punch him a called him an unfair father with no manners.

Remus and Sirius heard the news about Harry and he tried to search for him but what they learned is that Harry had graduated and handling some things. They would asked what his godson made but Harry was nothing but to spat their names and ignored them most of the time.

Aiden heard that Ginny and seamus made an affair. He conforted Seamus and Ginny was the one who cheated him and wanted their fortune as well. Aiden broke up with Ginny and called her a lying cow tart. Ginny was shocked and most of the Weasley family are angry about the fact.

"This is the reports from the far east side and most of all the Death Eater camps that belonged there was destroyed."said Draco as he tossed the file to Harry

"And this is the better"Harry retorted yet he looked on his folder where pictures are assemble and the whole base of the Order.

"Most of all Commander i think we should make a drunk night tonight on the Muggle town...my treat."said Draco

"Hey i was last night."said Harry as he chuckled

"Yeah and Pansy got into a huge terrical fight with a lying cheating cow."

"Yeah that would figured as well...anyway its fine if it is your treat and besides what could possible go wrong?."Harry wondered

"Hey how's the whole business affair or broken relationship on the cow and you brother?"Draco asked while grinning

"Their break up was mostly spreaded the whole attention of both the wizarding world."said harry as he and Draco along with Hermione and Pansy walked on the muggle bar on the wizarding world called Night Light

This is where they would hanged the rest of the night enjoying their night life and most of all the best hanging out than Leaky drink was easy but they looked and they saw Ginny entering the bar filled with sorrows but she immediately looked on the 4 and she begin to tackled Hermione about destroying her life. Hermione snapped her arms and told her that her whole flirtarious thing will nothing but marked her as a whore as well yet Pansy slapped Ginny and told her to fend herself.

"That went well."said Draco as he drink firewhiskey

"Yeah and she deserved it."Harry spat as he drunk another firewhiskey

"Yeah what a retorted bitch whi sleeped with someone...i just hope Potter would noticed this also the media will alerted this again."Hermione replied

"That witch deserves it."said Pansy as she clamped her hands

"I wonder what Aiden reaction would be if he heard this as well. I would say he would pissed."said Hermione

"Oh he will and besides he is the boy who lived and not me but the commander of Hell Knights and most of all..we had some fun tonight."Harry retorted as he and the others smiled wickedly

 _Next day_

Dumbeldore growled that his whole office was destroyef alognwith the love potions for Harry and left but Dumbledore was pissed all of his plans was broken until he saw 4 person and attacked him with a single Order was going to be released but then James and Lily along with Aiden was angry at Ginny and Dumbledore's schemes since Harry disowned them as their parents,they both suffered some hardshipped at work. James was demoted on Auror's work and Lily had suffered some handful from Muggle studies.

"They keep struggling about it."said Remus

"I know...i don't was having a good job on the Auror and he served as a promotion not demoted."said Sirius as he and Remus served lunch

"I know what is really happening? Then Dumbledore was sent to St Mungos and most of all Ginny and Ron found out they wanted wealth."said Remus as he begin to spat with Ginny and Ron

"Never to realized that of all they are not in the mood and Harry wasn't able to communicate with us.l,i am getting worried Sirius...what if Harry was targeted by Voldemort and he refused to join us."

"I do realized that Moony but he shut us down even we tried reasoning with him,but he told us to leave him alone along with his team."

."The team that has Draco Malfoy on it? I doubt that Draco was there to convince him and i haven't recovered from the blasted lightning after he beat me to death."Sirius spat.

"Then that will be anothe worse timing."said Remus as he remembered what he'd saw at Harry as he had black wings on his back.

"You think Harry did something darker?"Sirius asked

"I don't know Sirius but i think something is not wrong within Harry and those 3. They seem darker as usual but i never realized that Harry would be stronger than anyone else could be.'' Remus wondered

Harry along with them make plans of the ambushed on Voldemort's hideout. He had a few Death Eaters left which includes the other one but nasty one Bellatrix. Hermione suggested that she and Pansy will finished Bellatrix while Draco would finished the other side,gaving Harry another chance to finished Voldemort. Hermione was the map and the strategy of the group,while Draco was the disguised prisoner as well. Pansy was the timing person on the same thing and most of all they knew how to attacked before the Order are making a chaos planned.

''If we attacked or alarmed the Order they would specifically foiled our plans for now?''said Draco mentioning the Order

''Then the Order would barely attacked and ambushed us in one straight mode.'' Hermione mentioned as her lines of her map drew larger

''I think i know how.''said Pansy causing the 3 to looked at her.

''I think we need to go plan D.''said Harry

Ronald Weasley was walking on the wizarding community feeling a little betrayed towards his bestfriend. Aiden won't stop talking to him for now and now he stopped when she saw Pansy walking on the shop yet she winked at him but making a flirt smile,then she turned away and walked. Ron got this and followed her. Ron grab his wand and prepare to stunned her,to get information where the others are including Harry Potter. Aiden's brother and the true boy who lived. He walked and walked but apparently,he tried to followed Pansy until he was knocked down by Hermione. Both of them dragged the body somewhere but before they could do that. Pansy used Ron's wand and summoned a patronus telling where they are. Harry snickered along with the others.

Ron opened his eyes seeing the 4 but he was upside down. Ron yelled causing Hermione to hit him a frypan. Draco laugh so hard but Ron asked but he looked at Harry who and the others are now morphs into Hell Knights.

''Your the Hell Knights.''Ron pointed

''Guess again? What do you want from me?!'' Harry growled

''I don't.''

''Don't lie to Commander like that.'' Draco spat causing his eyes to turned red scaring Ron

''Okay...Dumbledore...he wants Harry to returned and finished Voldemort. He said he needed him for the greater good.''said Ron

''Well he wasn't...i warned him before but now i would realized as well.''said Harry

''Harry.. Order of the Phoenix.!'' Pansy yelled

The Order came filled with spells causing them to run away but they attacked the others whom they compatible. Hermione and them others kicked them hard until she and Pansy worked together and fought off with Ginny but somehow they got backed up away. The Order throws spells at them but Sirius and Remus emerged in and find the Other Order's hit straight to the ground but they gasped as Harry grab a shot gun while Draco was wounded but Pansy and Hermione carried each of his arms.

''Harry?''said Sirius as he gasped that Harry was Hell Knights

''Commander Draco is wounded we got to go now.''said Pansy

''Commander?!.'' James spat but Harry fired his shot gun and hit Ron on the shoulder then he and the others teleported back to the main headquarters of the Hell Knights.

Harry opened his eyes seeing themselves on the beach where they are. He stood up and healed Draco but Harry looked down and apologized but Draco told them that the plan worked as well.

''You guys needs rest...both of you.''said Harry as he entered the house

''That hit him off didn't he?''Pansy questioned as she was injured but she healed instantly

''at least the planned worked as well.''said Harry

James scowled as he throw his things to the ground. Harry was a Hell Knights and most of all the commander of his team platoon. He was frustated and drank firewhiskey,he couldn't believe it as well. Now those 4 attacked the remaining of the Order. He was a bad father...an unfit father. Harry arrived on the living room where the others are recovered.

''I believe that master Caliber choosed us. He believed that one day we managed to do the same but i realized one thing. There is no one who is perfect.''said Harry as he hold the letter

''What is that mean?''said Draco

''Harry? Are you asking us to quit?'' Hermione asked

''Harry..if you fight,we fight.''said Pansy

'' No. Master Caliber told me that each of us teams are there for each other and we never abandoned each other. This is who we are from the beginning and we choose it. Devil choose because we fight for what is right and we protected each other. We are not heroes. We are Knights. Hell Knights allowing Voldemort and the others to stop making war and other times,when he died...he told me to guide us from what we started before we begin. I am a failure."said Harry

"We all failed Harry."said Draco

"But i don't to get us hurt as well. I did decided to make it unnatural but how can i change when i was on the battle and lost my friends who served me as well."said Harry

"Harry we are there for,you ...we re not going to abandoned you. And that is final. We failed before we succeed and this is why. We need to stop Voldemort along with his goons before he,ll go rampage again."said Pansy

"Is this your final decisions?"Harry asked them

.."Yes."they answered

"Okay then we finsihed this own war as well."Harry noted


	8. Chapter 8

T **his kind of leader of Harry suggested is that he was not going to abandoned his friends and family,so he suggestef to stop the whole reason.**

Weeks turned months but days spend time with minutes. Hell Knights have begin to scavenger through Death Eaters and Harry still refused to join the order despite the other's please. Lily fainted again but Harry didn't cared as immediately left the whole scene and came to his friends than them. It didn't go as well yet Harry stepped down and told them,that he had no plans for them.

"So what now?.said Draco as the map stretch

"How many passages does this manor have?."Harry asked while checking into Voldemort's house

"3. Voldemort base was on the secret base and most of all They are a,little go ever timing."said Hermione

"They got another new guards and most of all Pius was there."Pansy said showing the picture

"Commander the whole Order was barging though us to let Imperius to us."said Draco as he heard the whole scenario

"We don't need them."said Harry as he crossed the name of the Orders.

''If they are on the move right now...what do we do now ?'

''If Pansy plan worked like the last time but for now i got an idea. This is the plan. If Harry and the others made some debate move which is why this is chaos planned.'' Hermione retorted

'' I got an idea.''

Storm was coming as lightning emerged through houses. Each of the children was going to hide under the covers of the bed nor crawled on the blanketts. The Potters are disappointed..they never knew what Harry was from the beginning. Lily would plead to leave his post and be with them,but Harry said to leave her alone for he had something that he worked to do. Sirius would be sad for his godson refused to be with him and The Potters looked sad but they faced troubles...all because of their downfall of their son. Dumbledore realized that he made a mistakes,all he wanted was to let Harry to go to his family,but now he realized one thing..it hated him from the start. Remus immediately ran to the the Order and alerted that Riddle Manor was going to be ambushed for no reason. Immediately they are ready but a strong force field blocked their paths. They saw Draco and Hermione who made their nasty grinned and their fingers.

''Let us out!'' Lily yelled

''Sorry..Commander's Orders.''said Draco as he released his black wings and Hermione until they flew away leaving their jaws dropped

Voldemort was pissed. Harry Potter has returned. He knew he could come and get him but most of all,he was a disappointment. Voldemort would search where he was but nothing including Lucius bastard but ignorant son who was with Harry along with the two. Bellatrix scowled on her face. Lucius was dead along with her sister and most of all her nephew called her a bitch hag. Harry,Draco,Hermione and Pansy suited up and grabbed their weapons along with their guns,they both drove towards the house where they entered the hidden underground passages. Pansy decapitate Pius and dragged the body to the abandoned ccorridor,then Hermione cocked their guns and throw it at Draco who used his sniper and fired it towards the abandoned guard. They reach to the underground where they listened Voldemort making speech of finding him.

''Now.''said Harry

They both fired their guns hearing the scream of the Death Eaters but they got separated. Harry slashed the other Death Eaters and slashed their throats and made their one through. Draco got the same thing as well,he used his legs and swung them making them,he punch the others causing the other Death Eaters to destroyed their jaws,then he fired his gun and shoot the others yet he burned another Death Eaters. Pansy smirked as she punch the others Death Eaters until she completely grinned. Hermione smirked eviily as she battled Bellatrix who taunted her mudblood causing Hermione to make an earthquake sending her to each other sides and sides and sides. Bellatrix was dizzy but Hermione's eyes turned red yet she used her fingers causing Bellatrix to hit on the wall. Hermione saw the other Death Eaters racing towards her,but she slashed them quickly and quietly thyen she tortured Bellatrix.

''Please have mercy.'' Bellatrix couldn't handle it anymore causing them to throw each pillars but Hermione smirked as she grabbed Bellatrix hair and impaled her with her spear causing Bellatrix to choked some blood yet she was no more.

Voldemort scowled as his Death Eaters had been killed. He was going to kill Draco but suddenly lightning came and distracted him causing him to face Harry

''Miss me?'' Harry taunted

''Why you little piece of shit.'' Voldemort snarled but Harry kicked him to the gut causing him to felt the pain

''Aw is it hurt?!'' Harry taunted

Voldemort fired more speels but Harry missed them and reappear behind Voldemort's back and proceed to kill him. He beaten Voldemort yet he was the Commander. Voldemort snarled as he grabbed his wand but Harry snapped his wand. Voldemort looked at his beloved wand But Harry throws his dagger towards his shoulder.

Here is the painful time for you.''said Harry as his eyes turned red causing Voldemort to screamed but Harry snapped his neck and killed him

Both of them arrived the scene yet they heard the Order coming in. They both looked on the body of the Death Eaters even Voldemort but Draco smiled as he poured gasoline with it yet Harry gave the lighter to Hermione who threw it causing the body and the manor to destroyed and suddenly boomed. They disappeared but before that...they marked something on the ground where Voldemort and the others are. Once the Order of the Phoenix saw this Lily and James gasped as Voldemort and the others are dead and badly burned even the house. Lightning,Fire,Air and Earth made their own space yet Dumbledore was frustated as well.

Weeks have passed since Voldemort's death. The Order tried to search the 4 Knights but sooner they further and further investigations have completely ended. The 4 Hell Knights are gone and they vanished to the trace. Harry and the others have been not found but Remus could swear that he saw Harry on the store with Pansy yet they both vanished as well. Dumbledore complained that finding on them would be nice to be returned but suddenly,he grew pissed when the Order was disbanded by none other than Kingsley who reported that Dumbledore was a crooked and a murderer. Albus kicked his chair yet he noticed that his phoenix was gone. He wondered where Fawkes could be but sooner he noticed a note on the desk. He sat on his chair where he read the letter

 _Dumbledore_

 _If your read this,then you'll be dead._

Dumbledore wondered what the letter said until a bomb was planted on the books while the other portraits are gone. The bombs are all swifty yet Harry and the 3 clicked the button causing the Headmaster's office to be explode along with Dumbledore on it. The $ Hell Knights are staring on the tower where it burned. They both got down and looked

''Hey Harry...before we could proceed a bigger planned..what to do next?'' Draco asked

''Hmm...i say we should take a vacation as well...maybe we returned we can discuss the plans for the next thing.''said Harry

''And what is that?'' Pansy smirked

''That my love...is that we Hell Knights have work to do.''said Harry

''So that means we need to get another vigilante worked to do? Because i made a lot of plans to do.''said Hermione

''Of course Hermione.''said Draco but he looked at Harry '' Commander where to?''

''Lets just say,we need to get a better week off to Hawaii.''Harry announce causing them to cheered yet Harry tossed the keys to Pansy about the jet

''Your letting me drive on this?''Pansy asked

''Aw come,she would always go crazy.''said Draco

''Then whoever drives the jet will be crazy enough.''said Harry as he activated the jet letting them in and looked with a wicked smile yet their eyes turned red and left the scenario


End file.
